mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mln vs clubpages
right have fun here and no spaming:) 20:18, February 14, 2010 (UTC) any help needed? does anyone want help on this wiki? post it here!Mln vs clubpages 16:32, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :I think that the articles are in the greatest need of help. We would greatly appreciate any help you could provide improving some of our articles! Ajraddatz Talk 19:12, February 2, 2010 (UTC) what is your MLN name??? [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 11:01, February 6, 2010 (UTC) a barnstar | Barnstars and Signatures Do you want me to help you get a cool signature like mine and can I have a barnstar? 21:41, February 8, 2010 (UTC) yes (if you do it) yes if you can give a good signtrue then i will give you a platmiun barnstarMln vs clubpages 13:21, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Sig use it [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 11:12, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Done! 10:10, March 7, 2010 (UTC) 2 barnstars! Kidbrett (talk) 12:06, February 14, 2010 (UTC) thanks thanks for the barnstars!Mln vs clubpages 12:09, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Wow you sure are giving with barnstars... 13:53, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Can I have a barnstar? why not? here you go!Mln vs clubpages 10:50, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Aliens Loop edit I just wanted to thank you for being on top of things and marking the Aliens Loop page for deletion. I know that you were unaware of the decision to create Loop pages. For that reason the deletion notice was removed. Please keep up the good work on the site!!! 16:44, February 14, 2010 (UTC) just a thought instead of putting Needfile why not just upload the file for us-- 17:12, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :what is the template?Mln vs clubpages 19:35, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::This: Template:NeedFile-- 19:46, February 15, 2010 (UTC) i don't mean thatMln vs clubpages 19:49, February 15, 2010 (UTC) a new wiki! hey who wants to help make a lego messageboards wiki? it will take me a very long time on my own Mln vs clubpages 08:34, February 20, 2010 (UTC) but my lego network wiki will then this Mln vs clubpages 08:34, February 20, 2010 (UTC) i am starting my wiki now Mln vs clubpages 08:40, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Auction Come to my Auction CLICK HERE --[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 09:46, February 20, 2010 (UTC) the clicks you are going to get is huge! Mln vs clubpages 11:52, February 25, 2010 (UTC) this user is away from the wiki(jokeing) Mln vs clubpages 11:53, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Won!! 100 Fairy Dust You won Bit 300 Click on my Soundtrack module Please i will give the item after u click -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 13:19, March 4, 2010 (UTC) it may take a few days Mln vs clubpages 16:07, March 4, 2010 (UTC) All The Click for Soundtrack module -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )' 14:23, March 6, 2010 (UTC) gosh just because i am the great kiddy4683 on mbs doesn't mean you can shout at me mln vs clubpages 19:42, March 6, 2010 (UTC) You Already have it Right '''mln vs clubpages'Talk Faster!'My Good Edits!'My Sand Box!' Copy That! -[[User:verrell123|verrell123]](''talk| )'' 10:49, March 7, 2010 (UTC) i have its good No problem i happy to help you! -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 10:52, March 7, 2010 (UTC) thanks! p.s don't leave your a good friend Click cqn u click my soundtrack module?? -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 11:55, March 15, 2010 (UTC) keep the fairy dust i don't need it now but i might click on your soundtrack i want 125 click and i send you Dragon! and 60 click on my Soundtrack module and the rest on my lightworm! -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 08:33, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Agent's Clan Award Congrantulation Copy To Your Page! -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 08:50, March 21, 2010 (UTC) done send me the dragon please What is your MLN name?? -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 08:57, March 21, 2010 (UTC) sorry i can't copy all that now because i have to do a lot of stuff Give!! and but if already do a lot of stuff you must copy to your page Ya! [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 09:13, March 21, 2010 (UTC) what do you mean? If you already can u put that userbox to your page? [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 10:27, March 21, 2010 (UTC) the userbox thing keeps on going wrong Why?? -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 10:33, March 21, 2010 (UTC) just the agent picture goes worng i know but when i put my Agen't Clan Badge Maker Someone always delete it! so My Bad :'( [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 10:40, March 21, 2010 (UTC) do you know how to do it to stop it form going wrong? ................... and Bye! i want to study! [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 10:44, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ok then Bye! -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 10:48, March 21, 2010 (UTC) bye! i need a click on my millstone hurling module for a apple pikachumatthew i will do that soon whats your mln name? group performance can i be in your group performance module?? 00:04, March 23, 2010 (UTC) maybe i will decide ok, Selling I'll sell: 10 red flowers 10 dino scale 100 thornax Thanks Teddy R1 (talk) 19:10, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ok whats your mln username? Teddy_R1 Teddy R1 (talk) 19:16, March 27, 2010 (UTC) i will be doing that tommorow ok? Okay, but how many clicks do I get?Teddy R1 (talk) 19:24, March 27, 2010 (UTC) just read it and you will see how much you will get each Wow! 3380 clicksTeddy R1 (talk) 19:30, March 27, 2010 (UTC) may take a few days Hey I'll give you a break, this is what I want: 100 on my Electrician mod 100 on my Framer's mod 100 on my Plumbers mod 16 on my Pourmans mod 500 on my Pet Ball Lightning 500 on my Pet Golum 500 on my Pet Water Bug 250 on my Dino Gallery 250 on my Dino Sticker for a total of... 2316 clicks, 1064 off!! ( please click in order.) ok thanks i have to do a quick order brb Tell me on my talk when each one is done.Teddy R1 (talk) 19:46, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ok but you will have to wait 14 clicks later Selling Hi, I want to sell 100 nails for 2500 clicks. My name is wallydoodle3 on mln. [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 12:24, March 28, 2010 (UTC) on golem and water bug module [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 13:23, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Come on already!!! [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 20:00, March 30, 2010 (UTC) selling I'll sell *1 pipe *3 glatorian contracts I want 381 clicks on my dino excavation ∆ 12:51, March 28, 2010 (UTC) whats your mln username? Selling I'm selling: 185 Thornax 5 Ancient Scrolls 25 Space Fuel cells 1 Iconox's Favor 5 Phantom Orchids 185 Apples Thats 6520 Clicks.At least 500 on dino excavation blueblueblueblueSee my store 13:04, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Lets make this a bit simple. I'm Selling 15 Thornax. The stuff above does not matter. It's 450 clicks.All on dino excavation. blueblueblueblueSee my store 11:17, March 29, 2010 (UTC) sorry the shop is closed at the monment to gain ranks so i can give you more clicks at a time i will do that soon group im going to put you in my group performance module as well. bobafett2 is also in it. thanks! support template you totaly copyed the code and change the colors. 14:52, March 29, 2010 (UTC) i will change it i had to copy yours because i didn't have the time also i put a little bit saying "for all its hard work" its ok but the code is simple. Ü 19:27, March 30, 2010 (UTC) group i had to tak off my group performance module cause im rank 7 now. also you can take me out of yours and you can help Awesome300 ( ) by putting him in it. thanks! good job on getting to rank 7 i have also got there but i need hit singles if you can tell awesome that i need hit singles hopefully he put me on one of those he doesnt have one yet cause he's still rank 5. i was just helping him but then i ended it early so i thought you could help him since i dont need to be in your module anymore. ok then i can wait 124 clicks can i sell you 1 ancient spear fragment 2 and 6 best bees for 124 clicks in total?? you can divide up the clicks between my elemental mods and my pet mods. thanks! sorry store is up for sale so the store is closed Barnstar i won't don't worry. Labyrinth barnstar I am currently giving out the barnstars to only the "famous" people. It currently is a work-in-progress. help can i please be in your group performance module again?? i'll give it lots of clicks! thank you! 22:02, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi, you got a nice page and I like it. Great job! - Magazine166 Barnstar ( x2!! ) blueblueblueblueSee my storeThis is my sig. See my cafeI am not doing this!!!!! Hi.yo.˙ˆ.¥ø.ˆ¬ˆ˚´πˆ´ ø˜¬¥ ¬´µø˜ πˆ´ Category:Templates 23:32, April 7, 2010 (UTC)